Perfectly Imperfect
by TheOrangePhoenix
Summary: Maci-Belle was far from being perfect. She was clumsy, broken, and voiceless. For the most part that was all people saw when they looked at her, the flaws. Sirius Black, however, saw what she really was, perfectly imperfect.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am back from Myrtle Beach and ready to start writing again. I least I hope I am. This, I believe, is my third attempt at a Sirius/OC story. Hopefully the third time is the charm.**

**I've written the first two chapter somewhat. The first one doesn't really have any changes expect that Maci-Belle and Moose are entering their last year instead of the sixth. The second chapter as a few more changes. If you don't want to read the first one again you don't have to. At least reread the second chapter from the dueling to the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter One

For as long as I can remember my life has always been imperfect.

When I was born it was three months to early and I was mute. I was given thirty days to live. My mother, being left by my father, couldn't wait thirty days to see if I would or would not live and left me at the hospital only hours later. After thirty-three days I was released to a local orphanage.

I spent ten years of life being ignored in the orphanage. Everyone found me strange. Not only was I mute but I was able to make things happen without ever meaning to and I was the only one in the orphanage who was able to do those things. No one wanted me. I thought I was going to spend my whole life living in that orphanage.

The day after my tenth birthday I was adopted by a single mother, Nina Richards, who all ready had a son my age and was struggling to get by. She was able to deal with my muteness and even taught me sign language. Her son, Peter 'Moose' Richards, grew up to be like an old brother to me. Most people even thought we were twins. I thought my life might actually be turning around for once.

Then came the fire. It left our only home in ashes and we were forced to move. A lot. Nina had trouble keeping a steady job which resulted in us never being to stay in the same place for every long. It got so bad that we even stopped unpacking things at one point. Eventually Nina sucked up her pride and we moved in with her mother, Grandma Mia. I never told anyone but the fire was my fault.

On my eleventh birthday I received a letter saying I was a witch and that I was to attend a school called Hogwarts in the fall. At first I hid all the letters I got from Nina, Moose, and Grandma Mia. I didn't want them to know what I was. I was ashamed and thought they wouldn't want me anymore if they knew the truth and would send me back the orphanage. Three days after I got my sixth letter Nina found it and explained to me that being a witch was nothing I had to hide from her. That both her and Grandma Mia were also witches and Moose was a wizard and we would be going to school together. That cheered me up, but only until September first.

It was on September first that I realized nothing good in life would stay that way for every long. Moose made new friends on the train. I didn't. I couldn't talk and no one but Moose understood my signs. When the sorting came I was sorted into Hufflepuff and Moose was sorted into Gryffindor with friends in every house but Slytherin. I was left a lone once again in my life until summer came around. Even then I barely saw Moose inbetween his friends coming over and him going to their houses. Books were the only real friends I had in my life.

It was the end of fifth year that really changed my life. Though out the school years people went out of their way to avoid me. No one had explained to my teachers that I was mute and as a result everyone thought that I was rather stupid. Even for a Hufflepuff. No one wanted to be my partner or even sit next to me during lessons. The only time I saw Moose anymore was when we passed each other in the corridors. Even then it was just quick glance. It was after we took our O.W.L.s that I realized something rather important.

When Professor Flitwick collected out tests and everyone made their way outside. I had planed to go sit by the lake and read my worn out copy of The Hobbit (the only thing my runaway mother left me). As I made my way through the door I spotted Moose joking with a group of his friends. He saw me and I waved at him. I was close enough to hear what his friends were saying. Not a day goes by that I wish I hadn't even seen Moose that day.

"Who's that?" one of his friends had asked him.

For some reason I had thought Moose would admit that I was his sister and he would introduce me to his friends. I thought Moose would include me in his new found life. What a fool I was to even think that about the boy I use to know better than myself.

"Her? Oh, she's no one."

My heart broke when I heard Moose say those words. I haven't forgiven him for it. Not that he ever apologized for it in the first place. In fact that one little sentence had changed everything between us. It was like our past together had been completely erased and we were two strangers. For the next year we went out of our ways to avoid each other the best we could. When either Nina or Grandma Mia asked us about it we would act like we didn't hear the question.

I had lost the last person I truly had in this world.

"I love you Maci-Belle," Nina said as she hugged me tight.

Currently the three of us, Moose, Nina, and I, were standing on platform nine and three-quarters. Today is September first and Moose and I are going back to Hogwarts for our final and seventh year. Despite the loneliness of being at Hogwarts I'm glad to be returning. Once we step foot onto the scarlet train the awkward year that had passed between me and Moose would disappear until we met again. If we ever do that is.

I love you, too, I signed when Nina finally let me go to hug Moose.

It was clear that Nina was Moose's mother. They had the same tousled blond hair, though Nina's is starting to grey. They had the same dark, midnight blue eyes. Other than that I'm guessing Moose takes after his father, a man I have never met. Despite being the adopted part of the family most people thought I was a natural part of it. I have the long, curly, frizzy, blond hair and the light blue eyes that makes it seem like I belong in the Richards family. Other than that it's clear that I'm not a real Richards. I don't have the vampire pale skin, mine had a most natural tan-ish color to it. My features weren't rugged or soft but somewhere inbetween, something I have in common with my runaway mother. For anyone who bothers to take a second glance know that I am not Richards. In fact I don't even know what my last name is. No one does.

"Be good you two," Nina said, her eyes lingering on Moose.

It was known that even though Moose isn't an official part of the Marauders, that he does contribute to the trouble they constantly find themselves in.

"I will Mum," Moose said picking up his trunk.

The extra emphasis he put on the words I and Mum made it clear to me that my ex-brother was telling me that Nina wasn't my mother but his. He's been doing it ever since we got back from fifth year. Moose seems to need to make it clear to me that I am invading his family and that I wasn't an actually part of it like he was.

With one last good-bye smile to Nina I picked up my own trunk and made my way towards the train. It was moments like these, when I was surround by a sea of people but still utterly a lone that I wish I had some sort of pet like a cat or owl. With me being mute and all Nina doesn't think it's a good idea for me to have one. She doesn't think that I would be able to control it without the use of voice if it got out of control.

As I boarded the train my foot got caught on the edge of the platform and I found myself falling face first onto the Hogwarts Express. From somewhere to my right I could hear the unmistakable snickering of the only Richards child, who was no doubt surrounded by his many friends.

Pushing myself up to my feet I stole a glance to find Moose surrounded by the trouble makers themselves, the Marauders.

The Marauders aren't only infamous for their many pranks and detentions but for stealing the hearts of the female population also. Three out of the four even have their own fan club of girls. The fan club that would have belonged to the fourth Marauder has taken to following Moose around. Everyone at Hogwarts knows who the Marauders are. Even a loners like me.

"Are you alright?" Remus Lupin (the smart, less arrogant, sweeter Marauder) asked me.

I nodded and preceded to drag my trunk in the opposite direction.

"Do you want some help with that?" it wasn't Lupin who asked but I knew it wasn't Moose either.

Without looking back I shook my head and continued down the corridor.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be a problem." the voice behind me went on.

Again I shook my head as Moose said, "She said no. Just let her go on her way."

"But Moose, I don't remember ever actually hearing her say the word no." I could hear the voice growing louder had it followed me down the corridor.

"Just leaver her a lone Padfoot. She doesn't want your help." a new voice added.

"But Prongs, it's part of the Marauders code to always help a damsel in distress." now the voice was right behind me.

Turning I found myself face to face, more like face to chest, with the one and only Sirius Black.

After years of hearing how Sex God like Black was I figured I would be prepared to see him with my own eyes up close and personal. You know what they say though, hearing about something is rather different than seeing it.

Sirius Black was absolutely gorgeous. There was no other way to put it. His hair was long, shaggy, and black. His eyes a captivating, smoky, grey. He was tall and built. His oh-so famous smirk was planted across his face. He was everything the girls talked about and more.

Before I noticed what he was doing he took my hand off my trunk and brought to his lips.

"Sirius Black, love," he said placing a light kiss on the back of my hand. "What name has been graced to a beauty so rare?"

I wanted to gag. Sure he was smooth and charming but he was a little too smooth and charming for my liking.

I pulled a face and snatched my hand back. Whipping the back of my hand on my skirt I picked up my trunk and pulled it down the corridor away from Moose and his friends.

After the somewhat disturbing scene I was forced to be part of on the train I was more than happy to disappear into the vast corridors of the castle. I swear once I set foot into the castle that is Hogwarts I become invisible. No one ever notices me. Even if they do they act they don't. Because of that fact I find it rather strange that I'm not eating a lone at the welcome back fest.

Not five minutes after I had sat down at the Hufflepuff table, I normally get to Hogwarts early than everyone else, I was joined by a Hufflepuff guy who sat across from me. Despite my hobby of people watching I've never seen him before. His dark brown hair was messy, his eyes a medium blue, and his facial features more like a little boys than a teenager. It wasn't until the food appeared that he introduced himself.

"I'm Tommy Bear by the way," he said inbetween spoonfuls of mashed potatoes. "I'm not kidding either."

I looked up from my plate long enough to give him a half smile.

"What's your name?" he asked.

I didn't look up from my food but instead burned holes through table with my intense glare. Here I am, presented with a chance to make my first friend since Moose abandoned me and I can't even answer the simplest of questions. I am destined to a life on my alone. The worst part being that Nina won't even let me do it being a crazy old cat lady.

"The silent type, huh?" Tommy continued when I didn't say anything.

I nodded without looking at him. Believe it or not this is the longest conversation I've had with another human being who doesn't know about my muteness. I don't count Black's conversation on the train considering I didn't even want to be part of that talk in the first place. Not that I want to be part of this one either.

The two of us settled back into the silence that had taken place during the sorting earlier. It wasn't necessarily awkward but it wasn't all that comfortable either.

"Are you going to say anything?" Tommy asked and I shook my head. "Do mind if I ask you a question then?"

I have a feeling he's going to ask me the question whether I want him to or not.

"Why is Sirius Black glaring at the back of you head?"

Turning around in my seat I conformed what Tommy had asked. Sitting across the room at the Gryffindor table glaring daggers at me was not only Black but Moose. Sighing I turned back around without a glance at Tommy and shrugged my shoulders in attempt to answer his question.

Something tells me this year is going to be a long one.

**A/N: So here it is the first chapter of Perfectly Imperfect. I'm not sure I've I'm going to keep Tommy Bear as part of the story so don't be surprised if he seems to fall of the face of the earth after this. Or if he just seems to randomly pop up in the story. **

**Let me now what you think. This is the first story I have written just to write it so bare with me if updates take forever. I cannot promise that reviews will get it updated quicker. Next week is band camp. Than school starts and color guard pratice follows afterward. According to my friends I'm trying out for the school play. Like I said don't accpet fast updates.**

**~Kat. The One Who Wonders If She's Going To Have A Life At All.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two! I'm trying to give my lovely readers as much of the story as I can without rushing it before I go off to camp. So bare with me if it does seem very well put together.**

**Chapter two is changed more than the first more. But if you don't want to reread the parts that are the same just read from the part where she's talking about her opitions to the end of the chapter and I'll try to put up the next chapter soon. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Two

Ugh. The first day of lessons is by far the hardest and the least pleasant.

The first day of lessons is the only day at school that the other students notice that I exist. Even then it's so they know where not to sit during lessons. The person who comes late and is forced to sit next to me is always the most bitter. Over the past five years I've managed to ignore all the nasty looks I get from the Ravenclaws and my own house. For our last year of schooling, however, the professors have found it necessary to mix all the houses together. I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle horrible looks from all four houses at once.

"Miss Maci-Belle, your time table." I smiled up at Professor Spourt as she handed me my class schedule.

Despite being my Head of House Professor Spourt has never really cared for me. She sees me the way every other professor does; the laughing stock of Hufflepuff. I guess being the head of the so-called 'over flow' house I'm nothing more than her greatest disappointment. You know it's bad when your own Head of House doesn't even care about you.

Finishing my eggs I looked over my time table and groaned.

Mondays are already bad enough on their own. Adding double Defense Against the Dark Arts classes back to back just make it worse. Especially when it's the first class in the morning.

A loud popping noise followed by laughter brought my attention out of thoughts and dislike for DADA.

The table in front of the Hufflepuffs is the Slytherins. Normally the pure-blood loving house is covered in the colors of green and silver is now covered in scarlet and gold. The colors of its enemy house; Gryffindor.

It took me less than a second to realize who had done the prank. Every year the Marauders pull the same trick on the first day of classes. For some reason the population of Hogwarts still finds it extremely funny after seeing the serpents turned into lions for the seventh time. I, myself, had gotten over it in first year. I just don't see why changing the colors of another house is so funny.

Taking one last sip of orange juice I got up from the table and headed for DADA class.

Despite leaving earlier than most people would from breakfast I wasn't surprised at all to see the room already half full. I swear some people take to avoiding me just a bit to serious.

Slipping into a seat in the back on the empty seat side of the room I read over my Monday lessons one last time.

Normally I would have preferred to take a seat in the front of the classroom. Sitting in the back is just a bit to distracting when you can see what everyone else in front of you is doing. When your teachers are perplexed at how you passed your O.W.L.s with flying colors when you never answer questions in class you can't afford a screw up. I know for a fact my professors are looking for a reason, even a small reason, to get me out of their class.

Anyway sitting in the back of the classroom will insure that their won't be a fight over who as to sit behind me and stare at the back of my head all lesson. As odd and cruel as that my seem, it's happened before.

With my time table memorized I sat back in my chair and waited for class to begin.

~~~

Turns out my seating this year wasn't has much as a hassle as it was when it was just the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs.

No one had to worry about being forced to sit next to me this year. Not ten minutes after I settled into my chair did Tommy Bear take up the one next to me. Either this kid had never heard about me before. Or he has some mental problems of his own.

Before Tommy had invited himself to sit next to me I hand been worried about Moose completely ignoring me during classes. In the end I had nothing to worry about. In fact Moose and his friends actually took the seats in front of me. By choice instead of force too. I would have been more impressed if it had been Moose's suggestion to sit there and Sirius'.

At the moment it's not Tommy or Moose who has me so irritated. No, it's Professor Knittle that has my blood boiling at the moment.

I was lying when I said none of my teachers knew I was mute. Professor Knittle is the only professor who knows about my muteness. Instead of trying to help like he should he holds it over my head like it's something I should be ashamed of. I'll tell right now, even though I have been annoyed by my muteness in the past I have never ever been ashamed of it.

Right now, instead of giving us the same N.E.W.T.s speech that we'll hear from the rest of our professors (and again when the N.E.W.T.s get closer) Knittle has decided that we should do something fun. Like having a dueling contest. Now don't get me wrong, I enjoy a good dueling contest as much as the next person but Professor Knittle has one rule that really pisses me off; no nonverbal spells.

Because of my muteness nonverbal spells are all I can do (and I will tell you it was not easy learning nonverbal spells when I was a first year). This year Knittle has felt the need to add an extra part to his no nonverbal spells.

Anyone who uses nonverbal spells will be given detention for a week.

Professor Knittle stared down at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"Now who wants to go first?" he asked.

Several people raised their hand to volunteer but Knittle kept staring me down. I knew exactly where this was going and I didn't like it one bit. Not only was Knittle planning on making a fool out of me he was going to had a detention to my up coming insult.

"How about Miss Maci-Belle and Mr Black?" he asked.

If I could have protested I would have. It's well known that Sirius Black isn't just looks. He's one of the best, if not the best, duelers in the school. I would barely stand a chance against him if I was allowed to use nonverbal spells. Without my only defense I am sure to die.

I watched Sirius walk into the middle of the room scanning the rest of the class to try and find who Maci-Belle was. I, however, was frozen in place. I'm struck with two options. Neither of which I really want to do. 1) I could face Sirius without any defense and allow myself to be killed in front of peers and mute hating professor. 2) I could do the Gryffindor thing and stand up for myself.

Being a Hufflepuff I talk about doing the Gryffindor thing a lot. We all do. But because I'm a Hufflepuff talk is pretty much all I do.

It wasn't until I had everyones' eyes boring into me that I was reminded of what the Sorting Hat told me back in first year.

You would do great in Gryffindor. Truly brave at heart. But it's your loyalty that shines through the most. When faced with a choice never forget the bravery that lays in your heart.

With that thought rolling around in my mind. I decided I would let the Gryffindor within me shine for the first time. Even if it meant I was going to get in trouble.

Stepping out of the circle of students I grabbed my bag off my desk, flipped Knittle the bird, and walked out of the classroom.

~~~

Just incase you were wondering Professor Knittle hunted me down and gave me a months worth of detentions after class. Which really isn't that bad considering what he could of done.

"Okay, you are officially my idol!"

Looking up from my worn out copy of The Hobbit I saw Tommy sliding into the seat across from me. He grabbed a sandwich and stuffed half of it in his mouth before he continued.

"What you did was completely un-Hufflepuff like!" Tommy seems generally impressed by my stunt in DADA. "Which leaves on every important question unanswered. How the bloody hell are you in Hufflepuff? You should be in Gryffindor."

Knowing I had no choice but to answer Tommy's question I dug through my bag for a piece of parchment and a quill. In my almost flawless handwriting I wrote:

When I was sorted the hat said I would have been the perfect Gryffindor if it hadn't been for my undying loyalty to others.

Pushing the parchment across the table I went back to reading my favorite book.

"Why'd you write your answer down?" he asked after he read my note. "I'm not a professor giving a pop quiz."

I looked up to find Tommy with a serious expression on his face.

I didn't know what to do. I've never been placed in this situation before. Everyone I want in my life knows about my muteness. Tommy was dropped on me without a warning.

"I'm schizophrenic," he said taking another bite out of his sandwich. "Now you know my biggest secret you should be able to tell me yours."

That was it wasn't it? I couldn't tell Tommy. At least not the way he wants me to.

"Come one Maci-Belle. I know you're not deaf. Answer my question." Tommy stopped talking and frowned. "Maci-Belle, are you mute?"

I nodded and a smile broke out on his face.

"We can be freaks together."

I frowned. All through out school I was known as a freak. For some strange reason after hearing Tommy say he was schizophrenic I figured I had found a real friend who could possibly understand what it's like to be a true outsider. After hearing him call not only me, but himself a freak, I'm not so sure.

**A/N: Chapter Two! I decided to keep Tommy Bear for now. I think his friendship with Maci-Belle could be an important thing. But I'm still not all that sure if I really like yet.**

**Anywho for you Marauder lovers I will give you a bit of spoiler: The next chapter contains Maci-Belle's first detention. How can you have a detention scene without at least one of the Marauders? You simply can't.**

**~Kat. The One Who Would Purposely Get A Detention If The Marauders Were Going To Be There.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am back from camp and extremely tan. For those who don't know, marching is a lot harder than it looks. Especially when you're trying to twirl a flag at the same time. I am not ashamed to admit that I tripped over my own flag during the actually, infront of every one performence. Other than that I had a blast and am ready to post the next chapter.**

**Just so you guys/gals know I went back and rewrote some of the first two chapters. The first didn't really change expect that they're in their seventh year instead of sixth. The only thing that really changed in the second chapter is how Tommy finds out that Maci-Belle is mute. Though it didn't change much. It just takes him long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Three

Since the all great and powerful Merlin is such a nice guy, he decided that I shouldn't have to spend my nights in detention a lone. Infact he's chosen the one and only Sirius Black to keep me company while I spend the next month cleaning the Great Hall after dinner.

To make matters worse the house-elves don't trust us to do their job and insist on watching us clean. They're all convinced that the two of us are evil little children and will make a mockery out of their respectful work. Talk about awkward and creepy.

As if having detention with Sirius while wide-eyed house-elves watch us isn't bad enough, Sirius is determined to strike up a conversation with me. For the first time I wish I would have let him kill me this morning.

"Your name is Maci-Belle right?" he asked. Not only is he trying to start a conversation with me he seems it necessary to work right next to me instead of on the other side of the room. At this rate I'm going to have to spend my whole night with him and the rag covered elves.

I started to work harder in order to get the job done faster. That only caused one of the house-elves to yell at me to slow down and take my time. I simply glared at the creepy little thing. How something could take cleaning so seriously is way beyond me.

"What you did today in DADA took some serious guts," he was saying and I was trying to ignore the sound of his voice. "I don't even think I have those kind of balls."

Unlike every other girl at Hogwarts I'd really rather not take part in any kind of conversation that involved Sirius Black's nether regions.

"Are you going to say anything at all?" he asked leaning against his broom and looking down at me.

I wouldn't count on it.

"You know most girls would kill to be in your position."

I highly doubt that.

"Then again you're not like most girls."

You can say that again.

"The train ride here told me that."

I almost forgot about that.

"Maci-Belle?"

Looking up I found Sirius to be too close for comfort.

In attempt to get away from him I stumbled backwards and slid on a bar of soap that I didn't know was behind me. As I fell to the ground my mop handle came back and smacked me in the face. Instead of feeling my bum hit the floor like it should of, I heard and felt the splash of cold, dirty water as I landed in my bucket.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked trying laugh.

Sirius finally lost the battle and a bark like laugh echoed off the empty halls of the Great Hall. Sirius was laughing so hard he was starting to cry. If it wasn't for the fact that there was something moving at the bottom of the bucket I would have mixed my own silent laughter with Sirius'.

Of course there was also the fact that the house-elves didn't find it funny at all.

The shortest house-elf, no doubt their leader, came storming over to my bucket with smoke blowing out of his ears. Literally.

The angry house-elf pulled me to my feet the best it could before walking around behind me and pulled the bucket off my bum.

"Basket thinks you two are done," his high voice sounded over Sirius' uncontrollable laughter.

I looked down at the elf completely horrified. I never knew how scary something so small could be. Sirius on the other hand just chuckled. How he could find this situation so funny?

"So, you want to go sneak into Hogsmede?" Sirius asked.

I gave him a look of total disbelief. First we get told off by a house-elf and now he wants ditch detention.

"Don't look so shocked. I am a Marauder after all. I figured you'd be up to it after your little stunt in DADA class."

Sirius had his arms crossed and smug look on his face. I can't believe he would think, even for a second, that I would want to sneak out of school with him. I didn't even want to spend the time I had to with him.

Caught up in my growing anger I started to yell at him the only way I could.

Why would I want to spend time with you? I don't like you! I don't want to spend time with you! Not now! Not ever!

Sirius had a complete look of confusion and anger on his face.

"Basket thinks the miss needs to leave," the house-elf said, looking like he might cry.

Throwing my hands in the air I walked out of the Great Hall hearing Sirius yell behind me.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

I didn't think it was possible but Tuesday morning was even worse than Monday.

I hadn't been able to sleep because I kept having nightmares about the house-elves trying to kill me. To say the least I wasn't a very happy person when I had to get out of bed for lessons.

To make things even more frustrating Tommy wouldn't shut up. He's found it necessary to ask me every single question that comes to mind. He's been firing them out so fast that I haven't gotten the chance to answer a single one.

The only good thing to come out of this morning is the fact that Sirius Black as decided to ignore my very existence.

Sort of.

Yesterday I found that I have every class with at least two of the Marauders and Moose. Within every class they've claimed the seats either in front or behind Tommy and I. Despite always being within close proximity of me Sirius as managed not to even glance at me during every lesson.

Until History of Magic anyway.

On Tuesdays History of Magic is the only class that I have with all four Marauders and my ex-brother. It wasn't until History of Magic that Sirius felt the need to mention what happened last night in detention.

"That Maci-Belle girl is a complete barmpot," I heard Sirius whisper from behind.

"What are you talking about Padfoot?" came the voice of James Potter.

"Last night I asked her if she wanted to sneak into Hogsmede with me. She started throwing her arms around in the air. Scared the poor house-elves half to death. The odd thing was that she never said a word as all during the whole thing."

"Maybe she doesn't like you," Moose said, no doubt trying to make sure they didn't came anywhere near the truth.

"Than way didn't she just say so?"

"She's a Hufflepuff. They don't exactly say what they mean." James said.

"True. But she did walk out of Knittle's class yesterday."

"That was Knittle though. Not the one and only Sirius Black."

There silence for a few minutes.

"I still say she's barmpot."

"Don't worry about it Maci," Tommy said a little to loud, "They're all a bunch buggers."

I rolled my eyes and placed my head in my hands. I really wish Tommy hadn't just said that. He's my only friend and now he's going to die.

No one insults a Marauder and gets away with it.

**A/N: Not my best. The last part of this chapter is really just to set up the story later on. Anyway if you didn't like this chapter just wait until the next one. I won't give to much away, but you'll get to see a certain side of Moose and an interesting moment between Mci-Belle and Sirius. :)**

**Until next time**

**~Kat. The Newest Flagit (Flagit is what the band people at my school call the color gaurd).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I know I promised that this chapter was going to have an interesting Maci-Belle and Sirius moment in it. It turns out that that moment isn't going to come until the next chapter. I promise you're going to love it. Maybe. It's you opinion. Not mine.**

**Anyway there is a part where Maci-Belle insults Moose and I would like to give the credit of the insult to Imogen-x0x.**

**Dislcaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Four

On Wednesday Tommy woke to find he had blue hair. He embraced it by giving himself a one day Mohawk.

On Wednesday night Sirius skipped detention which has been moved to rewriting and refiling the detention slips.

On Thursday Tommy grew donkey ears at breakfast. He showed them off with a smile.

On Thursday night Sirius ignored me for the four hours we were in detention with Knittle breathing down our backs.

On Friday all of Tommy's clothes mysteriously vanished and were replaced with a man sized pink tutu and princess tiara. I'm not sure how but he managed to not to get mad about that one either.

On Friday night Sirius got leave detention early and didn't even bat en eyelash in my direction. Not that I wanted him to.

On Saturday... Well. Maybe I should just tell you the whole story on that one.

~~~

It started just like any other Saturday would.

The students took advantage of a day without lessons and abandoned their uniforms for some everyday Muggle clothes. Instead of staying cooped up inside everyone shared the same idea of spending the sunny day outside.

I, myself, was off to the library in order find a new book to read since Tommy wasn't able to leave his dormitory (last night the tutu disappeared but his clothes never showed). It was on my way to the library that my Saturday became unusual.

I was just over half way to the library when I someone suddenly grabbed my upper arm from behind. Being me I'm not use to people willingly talking to me much less randomly grabbing me in the middle of the corridor.

"Relax. It's me." Being spun around I came to face to face with the one and only Moose Richards.

Keeping a tight grip on my arm, Moose dragged me around the corner.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he asked in a hurried whisper.

I frowned. I have no idea what he's talking about. The most contact I've had with him since fourth year was when I accidentally spilled hot chocolate on his break homework at Christmas.

"For the past three days all the Marauders have been able to talk about is your odd hand waving and reasons for it."

I stopped frowning. Was he really mad about my sing language towards Sirius?

"Do you know how many excuses I've had to come up for it? They're starting to wonder if I know you."

That's when it all made sense.

Moose didn't care that I had used sign language in front of someone other than him. He's mad that he slipped up and almost connected himself to me. Even though he's the one who made the mistake he's going to blame me for it.

You're unbelievable. I signed the best I could with Moose still gripping one of my arms.

He ignored me.

"You know sometimes I really wish I would have told Mum that you were who started the fire. She would have sent you back to the orphanage for sure. Then I wouldn't have to be dealing with you now."

Letting go of my arm, Moose shoved me backwards. Not hard enough to hurt but just hard enough to let me know he never wanted anything to do with me again.

Despite everything that's happened between the two of us in the past two years I still wanted to be his sister. For five years Moose had been the one person I could always count on. He had always been there for me. He had been my rock. He had been my older brother.

But now standing here looking at him I realized things were over between the two of us. We were never going to be family again. What made it worse was the fact that there wasn't a hint of shame on his face at all. It was like he couldn't careless about losing me.

So I stood before him refusing to be the one who would cry. Refusing to be the one to walk away. Some days you just can't be strong enough to do both.

I ran.

~~~

Detention that night was a nightmare.

Sirius was still pretending I didn't exist. Even though I didn't really want a repeat of what had happened the first night, the silence did nothing but give me time to think. Thinking wasn't something I wanted to do at the moment.

Turning in my seat I looked over at Sirius. He was bent over the desk, his shaggy hair hiding his face.

Without thinking I grabbed a piece of parchment, crumbled it up and throw it at him. It hit the side of his head.

Slowly he turned his head to look at me, shaggy hair still covering most of his face.

"What?" he snapped.

I blinked. Maybe I should have thought this through better.

I turned back in my chair and grabbed another piece of parchment.

"Mental," I heard him mutter.

This time before throwing the crumbled up piece of parchment I wrote, Talk to me, on it.

From the corner of my eye I watched him open the note.

"Why?" he asked tossing the parchment into the trash. "It's not like you ever talk back."

Bugger. For some reason I thought this was going to be a whole lot easier.

Pursing my lips in thought I tried to come up with something to get Sirius talking.

I could tell him I was mute. That would explain the while hand throwing thing and it would defiantly make Moose mad. After what he did to me early I think he deserves it, the dickhead.

Other than that I really couldn't come up with anything else that might get him talking. I mean I could always write down random questions and throw them at him. Something tells me that's only going to piss him off.

That decides it. I'm going to tell Sirius Black that I'm mute.

As I reached for another piece of parchment my plan was dashed.

"Don't even think about it," he said, bringing my attention back to him. "Believe it or not I just really want to get through this month as quickly as I can."

Admitting my defeat I turned my back to him and pretended to be rewriting a detention slip.

In reality I did grab another piece of parchment. Without attending to throw it at him I wrote down the two words that always seem to drag me down in one way or another.

I'm mute.

A/N: Any guesses as to how the Maci-Belle/Sirius moment is going to come about?

~Kat. The One Who Couldn't Think Of An Ending Note.


End file.
